REI Retenu pour Eleve Insolent
by Raton-Laveur M
Summary: Lorsque trois joyeux et matinaux Gryffons s'imaginent que leurs professeurs ont une vie en dehors des cours et que l'un d'eux se fait surprendre...


**Titre :** REI (Retenu pour Elève Insolent)

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à JKR et je ne tire aucun profit de ce que j'écris. Mis à part les fous rires que cela m'a procurés ! Ah, et peut-être l'idée aussi tant qu'à faire.

**Synopsis :** Lorsqu'un trio discute sur la « prétendu » vie sexuelle de leurs enseignants et que l'un d'eux les surprend…

**Rating :** Mm… Alors, grossièretés, mot crûs et relation _explicite_ entre deux hommes. Yaoi donc. Si cela vous dégoûte ou que vous ne souhaitez pas découvrir trop de choses abruptement : M.

**NDA :** Ma première fiction sur fanfiction est un PWP…. Ne vous faites pas de fausses idées ! Personnellement je trouve que c'est très… niais. Par contre, j'ai réussit à rendre un néon sensuel !

**ϟϟ ϟϟ ϟϟ****|\/\XxX/\/|****ϟϟ ϟϟ ϟϟ**

Peu de gens aiment se lever tôt le matin, encore moins s'ils s'y sont obligés ! Car, qui a déjà vu un étudiant de Poudlard se lever avec plaisir pour assister à un passionnant cours d'Histoire de la Magie avec le Pr. Binns ? Parce qu'avoir un énième cours sur une énième guerre gobeline avec un professeur fantôme n'était pas ce qu'il y a de plus ludique comme activité…

Les couloirs de l'établissement de Poudlard, habituellement encombrés et bruyants étaient très calmes en cette froide journée de Novembre. Cela était sûrement dû au fait qu'il était 8h30 ….

C'est ainsi que nous retrouvons trois courageux et matinaux Gryffondor débordants d'enthousiasme et de lucidité.

Les trois joyeux Griffons sont, par le plus grand des hasards, le fameux trio des Septièmes années : Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley et Harry Potter.

Celui-ci bougonnait. Pas qu'il aime particulièrement dormir (avec l'autre emmerdeur pour lui tenir compagnie) mais quitter son lit bien chaud pour se faire chi… embêté par un professeur d'Histoire ennuyeux, merci bien ! De plus, Ron et Hermione n'avaient rien trouvé de mieux comme sujet de conversation que de parler de la (prétendue) vie sexuelle de leurs enseignants !

Ils en étaient désormais à Dumbledore après s'être sérieusement penchés sur le cas Mac Gonagall.

« - Sa barbe doit drôlement le gêner non ?

-Peut-être qu'il … l'attache ?

- Oui mais où ?

- Enfin Ron, je n'en sais rien ! »

Ron réfléchit quelques instants avant d'imiter Dumbledore, faisant tournoyer sa barbe, un léger sourire (pervers) étirant ses lèvres : « - Tu veux que je te donne du plaisir avec ma longue barbe ?

- Ron ! , Hermione le frappa à la tête, ça suffit maintenant !

- Aie… Oui 'Mione, c'est bon…, grogna-t-il mécontent. »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, se mordant les joues pour s'empêcher de rire en s'imaginant la scène. C'est vrai qu'elle devait le gêner, sa barbe.

Il secoua la tête de droite à gauche pour chasser l'image qui s'était imposée à son esprit.

Se frottant l'arrière de la tête, Ron demanda, presque craintif cette fois-ci : « - Et pour Snape, alors ? »

Il y eut un grand silence. On vit un ange passer avant qu'Hermione ne bredouille : « - Je ne sais pas… il est peut-être marié ? »

Ron éclata de rire : « - Arrête, il est impossible qu'il puisse avoir une quelconque relation avec quelqu'un !

- Peut-être qu'il est gay, dit Harry en redressant ses lunettes, visiblement sérieux. »

Il y eut de nouveau un grand blanc avant qu'une voix froide et profondément énervée ne lance cette phrase, qui resta en suspend dans l'air : « - Mr. Potter, dans mon bureau. »

Harry sentit toute couleur quitter son visage. Snape l'avait entendu !

**ϟϟ ϟϟ ϟϟ****|\/\XxX/\/|****ϟϟ ϟϟ ϟϟ**

Harry soupira, décidément, il avait le chic pour se jeter dans la gueule du loup, et avec un grand sourire niais qui plus est !

Le voici donc, les mains attachées dans le dos, assis en face de son détesté professeur de potions qui le fixait, accoudé sur son bureau en ébène.

Ce morveux ressemblait de plus en plus à son insupportable géniteur.

Snape fronça les sourcils avant de pousser un léger soupire dépité : oui mais il avait les yeux de Lily…

…

Cruel, tel est le destin. Comment allait-il réagir, tandis que le garçon, le beau et bandant Potter-fils… Non le cancre de Potter le fixait de ses profonds yeux émeraudes où se reflétait une incompréhension plus que totale.

Il émit un léger grognement en se remémorant ses désagréables souvenirs liés à Potter-père, tout en veillant à bien conserver son masque de froideur et d'impassibilité. Cependant, il lui fallait avouer malgré tout, qu'après tant d'années passées, il en était venu à … Comment pourrait-il formuler ce sentiment particulier…. à …. Apprécier ? Oui, apprécier Harry Potter. Malgré ses côtés irritants que lui a si gentiment légués son géniteur, l'on pouvait malgré tout retrouver cette douceur, cette tendresse et surtout, cette gentillesse si propre à Lily, cette chère Lily. Et cela, ce mélange improbable, qui ressemblait, quoi qu'on en dise à une mixture totalement folle et où se mélangeaient des rognures d'ongles de dragon et des pétales de roses naissant ce mélange improbable, donc, avait créé quelque chose auquel il était venu à s'attacher.

La terrible chauve-souris des cachots se redressa en se pinçant l'arrête du nez. Il ne savait que faire. Le morveux le fixait toujours de son regard limpide remplit d'innocence. Snape inspira fortement avant de soupirer, il semblait visiblement en plein débat intérieur. Il ne pouvait pas ! Il était son professeur et, malgré tout, son protecteur merde !

La source de son conflit eut les larmes aux yeux, dus au frottement des liens sur ses poignets fins et délicats. Il avait les joues légèrement en feu tant cette situation lui était humiliante et il tremblotait légèrement à cause de la froideur et de l'humidité persistante des cachots.

« - Ah, il est beau le Survivant ! Le Sauveur du monde magique ! PAN ! Prend ça dans tes dents James ! Ah ah ah ! , jubila intérieurement Snape avant que sa conscience ne vienne sournoisement insinuer : Attend un peu sale morveux, je vais te réchauffer moi… »

Il secoua la tête de droite à gauche. Non, non et non !

Harry le regardait désormais avec des yeux humides.

Tant pis pour son statut.

L'esquisse d'un sourire malveillant étira les fines lèvres grisâtres de Snape. Il se leva alors brutalement, faisant ainsi tomber sa chaise sous la pression et ce dirigea vers cet animal stupide qu'était le Gryffondor moyen (quoiqu'il y a quelques sous-espèces assez mignonnes…). L'Espion posa son pied sur la chaise d'Harry, entre les jambes de celui-ci, et poussa la malheureuse chaise en arrière. Le-Garçon-Qui-Avait-Survécu-Et-Qui-Décidément-Ne-Voulait-Pas-Trépasser poussa un cri alors fort peu masculin lorsque sa tête fit désagréablement connaissance avec le sol dur et froid de l'antre du Maître des Potions. Une larme perla alors au coin de l'œil du Survivant-Qui-Avait-De-Plus-En-Plus-De-Mal-A-Survivre-Dans-Ces-Conditions qui se mordit aussitôt la lèvre. Il n'allait pas pleurer devant Snape, tout de même !

Celui-ci laissa entrevoir son sourire malgré lui, tandis qu'il fixait le pauvre Harry Potter, qu'il trouvait adorable. Un peu comme le chaton qu'il avait entraperçut dans le château hier. Aaah… Sa douce fourrure et son petit nez rose… Adorable. Il eut un petit rictus moqueur à cette remarque avant de se pencher au-dessus de son élève. L'infortuné Gryffondor le fixe de ses grands yeux émeraudes, quelque peu effrayé par tout ceci. Cela ne ressemblait décidément pas à une heure de colle normale. D'ordinaire, Snape se contentait de lui faire récurer ses chaudrons et laver sa classe, sans baguette bien entendu, mais là…. Qu'allait-il donc se passer ? Harry frémit d'excitation malgré lui. Il faudrait _vraiment_ qu'il apprenne à se contrôler ou quelqu'un finirait sûrement par voir clair dans son jeu…

Depuis quelques temps, L'Elu était tout simplement _passionné_ par ses cours de potions. Il ne cessait de fixer son professeur, d'un œil attentif frémissant à chaque fois que celui-ci levait le regard dans sa direction. Alors Harry rougissait et retournait prestement à sa potion qui semblait tout à coup le passionner. Et lorsque son professeur s'approchait de lui et lui murmurait d'une voix suave et sensuelle que sa préparation se hissait péniblement au niveau du correct, il semblait défaillir.

« - Ressaisis-toi mon vieux, lui intima sa petite voix intérieur, on dirait une Poufsouffle en chaleur ! »

Harry souri avant de rougir et de regarder précipitamment le néon magique pour éviter de croiser le regard de son professeur qui remplissait ses fantasmes les plus profonds depuis bientôt cinq mois. Hermione, perspicace comme jamais, avait rapidement percé son jeu à jour. Elle lui avait d'ailleurs fait remarquer qu'il n'était pas très discret. Qu'y pouvait-il, si une bosse se formait dans son pantalon à chaque fois qu'il voyait Snape ?

L'attrapeur de géni eut un hoquet de surprise lorsque son –magnifique- professeur lui arracha brutalement son pantalon, le laissant ainsi en boxer blanc.

Merlin, ces fantasmes devenaient-il réalité ? Snape s'en serait-il donc aperçut ?

Harry se mit à rougir tandis que Snape restait dubitatif devant l'attitude plus qu'étrange de son élève. Il aurait donné cher pour savoir ce qui se tramait dans sa petite tête vide de Gryffondor.

Le Maître des cachots se mit une claque mental. Mais bien sur que oui, il le pouvait !

« - Legilimens. »

Snape pénétra sans vergogne dans l'esprit de son élève et constata, à la fois étonné et admiratif, que ses barrières en Occlumencie s'était grandement amélioré.

« - Mais pas assez pour me berner, pensa-t-il, amusé, tout en continuant la fouille de l'esprit du jeune Potter. »

Dire que Snape était surpris aurait été un doux euphémisme. Il venait de découvrir la partie que Potter-fils cherchait désespérément à cacher. La partie la plus intime de son esprit, et ce qu'il y vit le laissa sur place. Il venait d'avoir une vision de lui, donnant un cours _particulier_ à Potter. Celui-ci préparait un aphrodisiaque tandis que lui se tenait dans son dos en train de lui murmurer des paroles salaces. Le jeune homme était donc aussi rouge que la potion qu'il s'évertuait à préparer. Puis, Harry remplis une cuillère en bois de sa potion et se tourna, rougissant, vers son professeur pour lui faire goûter, mais celui-ci l'embrassa, Merlin, comme jamais ! Snape revînt brutalement à la réalité, son élève s'étant ressaisis et ayant désormais totalement fermé son esprit. Severus sourit, tout cela était très _intéressant_. Ainsi donc, Potter fantasmait sur lui ?

Son regard se porta de nouveau sur les sous-vêtements de son élève. Snape avait déjà aperçu les dessous de **James** Potter dans les vestiaires de Quidditch avant de les accrocher au-dessus de la tour d'Astronomie. Les caleçons de Potter-père étaient aux couleurs de Gryffondor avec, comme preuve inévitable de son mauvais goût, des vifs d'or imprimé en motif dessus… Snape fit une moue dégoutée à ce souvenir avant de regarder de nouveau les dessous de Potter fils. Ils étaient blanc, immaculés, avec une fine odeur musquée…

Musquée… ?

Snape regarda avec plus d'attention et y vit une bosse grandissante… C'est alors qu'Harry croisa les jambes pour empêcher l'objet de ses fantasmes d'en voir plus tant il avait honte de cette situation. Tiens, le gosse semblait gêné et piquait un fard magistral. Un sourire sadique étira les lèvres fines de Severus. Il allait en partie réaliser les fantasmes de son élève, cela ne le dérangeait pas outre mesure, Harry semblant aimer être dominé…

Le Maître des Potions entreprit alors d'enlever les chaussures de Potter qu'il trouvait outrageusement anti-sexy. Comment pouvait-il arracher brutalement le pantalon de son éternel cancre s'il portait de telle godasse ? Il ne lui facilitait décidément pas la tâche. Ses lacets avaient été fait avec dextérité et plus il essayait de les défaire plus ils les emmêlaient. Snape commençait à perdre patience et à chercher sa baguette magique dans les innombrable plis de ses longues capes noirs lorsqu'il entendit une voix chevrotante, tentant de paraître assurer : « - Professeur, déliez-moi les mains. J'enlèverais mes chaussures moi-même… »

Décidément, Potter était un soumis… Néanmoins, Snape délia ses poignets grâce à un sortilège informulé. Il le fixa, un léger sourire moqueur aux lèvres tandis que l'adolescent s'évertuait à enlever ses chaussures.

« - Monsieur ? »

Allons bon, quoi encore ?

Snape leva la tête en direction du visage rougissant mais néanmoins terriblement adorable de son élève. Il sentit lui-même son propre membre gonfler. Potter était trop mignon et trop naïf pour son propre bien. Un méchant Mangemort risquait de l'attraper et de lui faire Dieu sais quoi ! Et lui, comme un pauvre petit Poufsouffle apeuré, ne ferait strictement rien ! Severus frissonna à cette pensée. Hors de question que qui que ce soit ne lui pique _son_ Potter !

« - Qu'y-a-t-il Potter ?, répondit Snape de son habituelle voie froide.

- Monsieur, que…, Potter piqua un fard monstrueux, pourquoi….

- Bon sang Potter articulé ! C'est aussi compliqué que cela de formé une phrase cohérente ?

- J …, Harry reprit contenance et leva les yeux vers Snape, je voulais savoir pourquoi vous faisiez cela. »

Il y eu un gros blanc. Pourquoi faisait-il cela ? Pour une simple raison après tout. Tellement bête qu'elle ne méritait pas d'être dite. Surtout devant le principal concerné…

« - Cela ne vous regarde pas Potter.

- Je pense que si _Professeur,_ si vous avez l'intention de me violer. »

Snape marqua un temps d'arrêt. Il est vrai que le morveux marquait un point bien qu'il n'ait pas l'intention de le violer allons !

Quoique….

« - Mr. Potter, je ne vous ai pas autorisé à parler lors de cette retenue. »

Il allait jouer sa carte de la mauvaise foi. Cela marchait toujours. Un léger rictus étira ses lèvres. Mais apparemment, ce sal gosse de l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Aussi, il se redressa soudainement sur les genoux pour venir se coller contre un Snape quelque peu ahuris **(NDA : si c'est possible !)** et d'agripper ses cheveux.

« - _Professeur_, il me semble que j'ai le droit de m'exprimer. Et je n'aime pas jouer avec les sentiments des autres alors ne faites pas de même avec moi !

- Vos sentiments Potter ? Severus leva un sourcil.

- Oui, Harry rougit, vous avez très bien vu ce que je pensais de vous alors si c'est pour vous amuser ce n'est pas la peine de faire ça ! Je trouve que votre attitude est vraiment malsaine et déplacé ! Vous vous plaignez de mon père qui vous faisait souffrir mais vous ce n'est pas mieux !

- Cela suffit Potter ! , glapit Snape qui commençait à perdre patience.

- Non ça ne suffit pas ! Je veux que vous compreniez bien ! Je ne suis pas comme mon père et je veux que… »

Le jeune Gryffondor n'eut pas le loisir de terminer son tirade car Snape venait d'embrasser furieusement son élève afin de mettre un terme à son arrogance. Celui-ci n'y trouva rien à redire et laissa même glisser une main dans la nuque de son tant désiré professeur de potion. Snape frémit légèrement à ce doux contact et pressa sa langue contre les lèvres du Gryffondor qui s'ouvrirent quelque peu timidement afin de laisser le passage à la langue experte de Severus qui entame alors un ballet avec celle du plus jeune.

**ϟϟ ϟϟ ϟϟ****|\/\XxX/\/|****ϟϟ ϟϟ ϟϟ**

Merlin, comme il appréciait ce contact ! Encore fantasmer sur son professeur et l'imaginer vous embrasser est une chose encore mettre la chose en pratique en est une autre ! Complètement inexpérimenté, Harry rougit d'autant plus et se résigna, sans regret, à laisser Snape le diriger, ce que fit Severus sans même attendre l'autorisation. Il glissa sa main sous la chemise du Gryffondor et caressa de ses long doigt fins, de maître des potions, le fin tors musclé et imberbe de son étudiant. Harry frissonna sous ce toucher et glissa une main dans les cheveux de Snape. Tiens ? C'est cheveux ne sont pas aussi gras qu'il se l'imaginait, bien qu'un bon gros shampoing ne serait pas de trop… Il caressa la nuque d'une pâleur cadavérique de son professeur de son autre main, appréciant le doux sentiment que ce contact tant désiré lui prodiguait. Beaucoup trop tôt au goût du plus jeune, Snape mis fin au baiser et laissa glisser sa main sur la joue de son Gryffondor, fixant ses yeux d'un vert émeraude si profond qu'il s'y perdit l'espace de quelques secondes avant de réaliser dans quelle situation il se trouvait et se s'écarter brutalement du corps d'Harry. Il ne pouvait pas ! Ce serait la trahir !

Mais, déterminé comme il est en tant que bon Gryffondor (faut qu'il fasse honneur à sa maison quand même !), il se releva rouge, de colère et de frustration cette fois-ci : « -Quoi ? Vous m'embrasser et vous partez comme ça, comme si j'étais contagieux ?

- Taisez-vous Potter ! Vous ne comprenez pas ! , cracha Snape exaspéré.

- Qu'est-ce que je ne comprends pas ? Vous m'avez embrassé !

- D'accord Potter je regrette maintenant allez-vous-en ! »

Snape… Regrettait ? Harry sentit ses yeux lui piquer. Il ne voulait pas de lui ? Le méprisait-il encore plus qu'auparavant. Néanmoins, il ne se décida pas à prendre la porte. Si ce n'était pas ce soir qu'il lui exposait ses sentiments, ce ne serait jamais et là, il n'aurait plus aucune chance !

Aussi, le jeune Elu reprit de la contenance : « - Non je ne partirai pas !

- Potter partez maintenant ou je retire 100 points à Gryffondor !

- NON ! , Harry avait crié, NON je ne partirai pas _professeur _!

- Dégagez Potter ou je vous expulse de force dans le couloir !, Snape avait sorti sa baguette et une lueur de colère brillait dans ses yeux. Pourtant Harry y perçut, quoique difficilement au début, une lueur de tristesse.

- Non ! Ecoutez-moi bon sang ! Je ne veux pas partir parce que je vous aime !

- Potter si c'est une blague c'est du plus mauvais goût !, une lueur violette brillait du bout de la baguette de Snape.

- CE N'EST PAS UNE BLAGUE ! Merde ! Vous avez bien fouillé mon esprit non ? Vous n'avez rien éprouvé lors de ce baiser ? Parce que moi je ne le regrette pas le moins du monde !

- POTTER ! Votre insolence atteint des sommets ! ALLEZ-VOUS-EN !

- NON ! Ecoutez-moi ! Cela fait cinq mois, cinq mois vous entendez ? Que je maîtrise ma forme d'Animagus et que je viens vous quémander des caresses !, Snape blêmit, oui le chat c'était moi ! Et je me suis rendu compte que j'étais tombé amoureux de vous ! Et vous, vous m'avez donné de faux espoirs en m'embrassant comme vous l'avez fait ! C'est déguellasse si vous n'éprouvez rien pour moi !

- Potter…, une pointe de tristesse trahissait la voix toujours assuré et hautaine de la terreur des cachots.

- PROFESSEUR JE VOUS AIME ! »

Snape senti un lourd poids quitter son cœur pourtant, il ne pouvait pas…

« - Potter soyez réaliste ! Je pourrai être votre père !

- Oui mais vous ne l'êtes pas !

- Potter calmez-vous !

- Non ! J'en ai marre que je vous me rabaissiez à chaque fois et que le souvenir de mon père s'impose à votre esprit à chaque fois que vous me regardez ! Je ne suis pas comme lui ! »

Severus s'était avancé et attrapa le Gryffondor par le col de sa chemise.

« - Et ça ne vous fait rien ?, fit-il moqueur.

- Non ! Comprenez-moi… »

Snape l'embrassa, plus doucement que précédemment et laissa le jeune homme le soin de diriger le ballet cette fois-ci tandis qu'il pressait son corps contre le sien, reprenant l'exploration du corps du Survivant qu'il avait malencontreusement délaissé jusque là. Il remonta sa main jusqu'aux boutons de chairs roses du jeune Potter qui gémissait faiblement sous ses caresses tandis qu'il caressait avec plus d'insistance la nuque de son aîné.

Snape mit fin au baiser et s'attaqua au cou d'une blancheur de lait du plus jeune, le marquant comme sien par ses baisers et les quelques suçons qu'il laissa, tandis qu'Harry gémissait. Merlin que c'était bon !

Severus pinça les boutons de chair d'Harry, durcis par le plaisir et lécha consciencieusement le cou qui s'offrait à lui.

Le jeune Potter glissa sa jambe contre l'entre-jambe de son professeur et entreprit de le défaire de ses encombrantes et incommodantes capes noires. Le plus vieux l'aida alors dans sa démarche, soupirant devant son manque d'expérience. Il se défit lui-même de ses capes, remontant l'exploration du corps de son aimé plus tard et enleva la chemise du Gryffondor qui n'avait plus comme seul vêtements que son boxer blanc où pointait une sérieuse et douloureuse érection qui n'avait cessé d'être irrigué sous les attouchements de son professeur.

Il s'accrocha désespérément aux épaules solides du Maître des Potions qui, après avoir laissé plusieurs traces bleui sur le cou de son (presque) amant, redécouvrait l'intérieur de sa bouche en dansant sensuellement avec sa langue qui s'en donnait à cœur joie. Le jeune Gryffondor qui jusque là ne se sentait que « passif » face à tant de plaisir prodigué par l'être qu'il aimait s'attaqua d'un seul coup, avec hargne à la chemise sombre que portait son amour.

Sans cesser son baiser passionné Severus poussa son amant vers la table la plus proche où Harry s'écroula dans un entremêlement de membres.

Une fois la chemise superflue retirée, il caressa du bout de ses doigts le torse de Severus faisant de même que lui quelques instants plus tôt tandis que celui-ci entreprit de quitter à regret les lèvres douces de son amour pour partir à la découverte de son torse glabre, d'une blancheur de nacre.

Il embrassa langoureusement un téton dressé de plaisir tout en caressant lentement son jumeau. Il sourit doucement, tout en continuant son activité, quand il entendit son compagnon gémir et se cambrer contre son propre corps.

Sa seconde main, qui était libre, descendit doucement pour jouer un peu avec le nombril puis elle disparut dans le boxer d'Harry.

Se dernier hoqueta violemment en sentant la longue main aux doigts fins, se saisir de son membre douloureusement tendu pour y imprimer un lascif mouvement de va-et-vient tendre.

Il poussa un gémissement plus prononcé quand les dents de son amour se refermèrent avec force sur son bouton de chaire rose dressé. Il n'était plus que sensation, les mains et la bouche de son professeur étaient partout sur son corps, son parfum inconnu de lui, entêtant, étourdissait ses sens et les cheveux bruns, caressaient légèrement les restes du haut de son corps qui n'était pas occupé à être léchés et touchés par son amour.

Severus cessa de lécher le torse de son amour et se redressa pour observer son visage doux qui lui offrit un sourire éblouissant lui coupant momentanément le souffle.

Mon Dieu, qu'il l'aimait.

Ses yeux d'un vert éblouissant et mi-clos le détaillaient doucement, ses joues d'ordinaire très légèrement hâlées étaient légèrement rougies et son souffle précipité s'échouait doucement sur ses propres lèvres. Il était magnifique, torse nu, alangui de tout son long sur la table seulement éclairé par la douce lueur de l'unique néon encastré dans le mur.

Il l'aimait à s'en damner.

Plus besoin de mots, tout avait été dit, ne restait plus qu'à le prouver.

Il fondit une fois de plus sur cette bouche tout en se frottant outrageusement contre le corps ferme et tendu du Survivant qui gémissait avec délectation dans sa propre bouche. Son sexe durci se mouvait doucement contre celui tout aussi dur de son professeur qui poussait de profonds soupirs de bien-être entrecoupés de petits et chastes baisers. Il se redressa légèrement tout en retirant rapidement sa propre chemise tandis qu'Harry caressait son torse avec un petit sourire taquin au visage. Il joua quelque instant avec les boutons de chair de son aîné qui laissa échapper quelques soupirs de contentements face au traitement plus que satisfaisant. Il jeta ses vêtements au sol et embrassa avec sauvagerie son amour.

Leurs langues et leurs corps se mouvaient lentement l'un contre l'autre sous le seul son de leurs gémissements et du crépitement sensuel du néon qui semblait sur le point de s'éteindre.

Harry s'était rarement senti aussi bien. Il sentait avec délice la langue de Severus contre chaque centimètre de peau de son torse, laissant une trace brûlante de salive partout ou il passait. Les mains de son amour découvraient, pour son plus grand plaisir, chaque parcelle d'épiderme qu'il pouvait atteindre. Il sentait avec délice la pulpe des doigts du brun passer et repasser sur son téton durci pour ensuite se diriger lentement vers son nombril qu'il taquina doucement, lentement.

Il fit pénétrer un doigt à l'intérieur, envoyant une vague de plaisir dans tout son corps qui le fit se cambrer et gémir fortement. Il sentit Severus sourire contre son bouton de chair avant que ce dernier ne ravise sa bouche pour un baiser passionné d'une réelle intensité. Il gémit longuement en sentant le torse nu de son amour caresser la peau de son corps avec ferveur. Il gémit doucement en plantant ses ongles sur le dos musclé de son amour qui se redressa lentement, sans quitter sa bouche, et entreprit de défaire avec une lenteur agonisante son boxer.

Il sentait les doigts effleurer son bas ventre, se glisser dans son vêtement pour le descendre tout en effleurant délibérément son sexe tendu qui palpita violemment à ce contact. Il gémit de frustration contre les lèvres douces qui ne se cessaient de le goûter quand un petit gloussement fit frissonner sa peau en sueur. Severus se redressa et enleva vivement le boxer qui était à présent à mi-cuisse de ses jambes musclés. L'héritier des Potter rougit légèrement en voyant le Serpentard détailler sans discrétion son corps qu'il pensait malingre et chétif. Mais son amour devait penser autrement au vue du regard de pur délice qu'il fit parcourir sur tout le corps de son élève. Il caressa doucement les jambes, puis les cuisses et il s'attarda sur les plis inguinaux (?), ce qui le fit gémir de volupté et rire son tourmenteur.

Severus adorait le corps si fin et pourtant musclé de son élève quand il s'abandonnait à son bon vouloir. Il fit lentement glisser ses doigts vers la bosse plus que proéminente. Il sourit d'un air coquin et voyant le visage rouge et la respiration chaotique de son amour qui l'observait les yeux obscurcis de désir.

Il lui vola un tendre baiser tandis que le Sauveur du Monde Sorcier gémit fortement quand les mains caressèrent sciemment son sexe tendu au passage.

Severus ricana légèrement puis sa bouche descendit lentement le long du corps tendu et cambré de son amour qui gémissait à en perdre haleine. Il embrassa la peau en sueur, avec une lenteur toute calculée, jusqu'au nombril ou il s'attarda. Il en retraça le contour avec sa langue avant de la glisser à l'intérieur, mimant l'acte sexuel. Harry se cambra dans un cri de plaisir qui ravit son amant. Il commença alors à descendre jusqu'à l'inter cuisse qu'il lécha avidement tout en évitant délibérément le sexe turgescent de son amour qui réprima difficilement un grognement de frustration.

Harry se cambrait au maximum tout en gémissant. Severus le torturait en faisant durer le plaisir de la sorte. Il sentait cette langue chaude si près de son pénis que cela en devenait douloureux. Il gémit de frustration et grogna en sentant l'objet de ses fantasmes durant ces (trop) longs mois d'attente, glousser contre son aine.

Le brun lécha ensuite la base de son sexe, le faisant violemment défaillir, c'était terriblement bon, mais il en voulait plus, beaucoup plus. Il se redressa avec la ferme intention d'engueuler son professeur quand il sentit soudain un antre brûlant et humide encercler tout son sexe. Il cria de plaisir et se cambra encore plus violemment, poussant par la même occasion son pénis plus loin dans la gorge de son amour qui amorça un lent mouvement de va-et-vient lascif.

Harry se crispa en sentant la langue caresser son sexe, pressé de la bouche si talentueuse et douce de son compagnon qui gémit doucement, envoyant par la même un frisson de plaisir dans tout son corps au contact de la gorge vibrante. Il crispa ses mains dans les longs cheveux bruns et quelques peu graisseux de son amour, priant ainsi pour une cadence plus élevée.

Il sentit doucement son orgasme arriver quand la bouche se serra plus étroitement autour de sa verge et accéléra violemment le rythme. Les mains de Severus caressaient tendrement les bourses pleines d'Harry qui ne savait plus ou donner de la tête tellement le plaisir était grand et parfait. Il gémissait ou poussait de petits cris quand les dents éraflaient doucement la peau douce de son sexe humide de salive. Il était au paradis et Severus était son Dieu.

Le Grand Maître des Potions de Poudlard gémissait doucement et caressait lentement les bourses de son amour qui criait son plaisir à sa plus grande satisfaction. Il adorait ses gémissements qui n'étaient que pour lui et lui seul. Il accéléra sensiblement la cadence de sa bouche et serra un peu plus les lèvres autour du membre proéminent de son amour qui poussa un soupir de contentement et crispant plus violemment les mains dans ses cheveux.

La terreur des cachots sentait que son jeune élève allait bientôt venir, il sentait dans sa bouche le goût acre amer du liquide séminal qui s'écoulait par petites saccades du membre prisonnier de ses bons soins. Il glissa une de ses mains dans son pantalon qu'il défit et il caressa doucement son propre membre durement dressé qui le faisait souffrir. Il gémit de plaisir et sentit un frisson parcourir le corps tendu de son amour.

Il accéléra violemment son rythme de succion et serra au maximum ses lèvres tout en branlant énergiquement la verge tendu au maximum. Il entendit Harry gémir de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus vite et il sentit le goût amer se renforcer dans sa bouche. Il adorait ce goût nouveau de son futur amant. Il fit quelques allers et retour avec sa main et sa bouche quand il sentit le corps de son homme se tordre violemment et un cri de pur plaisir retentit dans la pièce.

Il ferma les yeux et se concentra sur les jets chauds qu'il sentait envahir progressivement sa bouche en de violentes vagues. Il avala par petites gorgées le sperme de son compagnon tout en continuant ses mouvements plus lents de va-et-vient autour du membre encore dur du brun. Il entendait les gémissements et la respiration saccadée du Gryffondor ainsi que les frissons et tremblements qui saisissaient son corps. Il sourit doucement et retira lentement le sexe à demi irrigué qu'il embrassa avec ferveur tout en le reposant doucement sur la peau imberbe de son amour.

Harry sentait avec joie les effets post-orgasmiques sur son corps parfaitement relaxé. Il sentait Severus embrasser tendrement son sexe à présent à demi érigé, ce qui le fit sourire avec amour. Il vit son tant désiré maître entrer dans son champ de vision avec un sourire dévastateur aux lèvres. Il lui rendit tandis que le Maître des Potions l'embrassait lentement, lui faisant par la même occasion goûter sa propre semence.

Il sentit le sexe dur se presser contre sa cuisse ce qui eut pour effet de le faire de nouveau bander. Il écarta au maximum ses jambes pour permettre à son amour de se placer entre elles alors qu'il entreprenait de le débarrasser, à l'aide de ses pieds, de son pantalon et boxer qui était vraiment de trop. Au contact du sexe, à présent délivré de sa prison de tissu, contre son propre membre, il étouffa un gémissement d'anticipation et son pénis redevint aussi dur qu'il y a quelques minutes. Il sentit Severus sourire contre ses lèvres et il amorçât un coup de rein qui les fit tous deux soupiré de bonheur. Il enlaça son professeur et croisa ses jambes autour de la taille fine et musclé de l'ancien Mangemort qui caressait avec dextérité ses fesses fermes et rebondies.

Severus cessa le baiser et plaça, face à sa bouche, trois doigts qu'il lécha et suça avidement sans le quitter des yeux. Il vit avec un grand plaisir son futur amant trembler légèrement tout en fermant les yeux et gémissant doucement. Il continua à se frotter contre la verge rigide à souhait tout en resserrant ses jambes qui emprisonnaient son amour. Une fois les doigts bien humidifiés, Snape les fit descendre lentement vers l'intimité qu'il avait tant de fois si ardemment désiré.

Severus fit tout d'abord pénétrer un doigt dans l'antre chaud et étroit de son Cœur qui se cambra en gémissant. Il ferma les yeux douloureusement en sentant la chaleur dans laquelle il se préparait à pénétrer. Il retint un gémissement puis il amorça un lent mouvement de va-et-vient tout en caressant doucement le sexe tendu de son amour. Il fit suivre ainsi les deux autres doigts sans cesser ses caresses. Il embrassait de temps à autre le membre de son compagnon qui gémissait langoureusement tout en se tortillant sous lui. Il fit encore quelques mouvements pour bien le préparer car il ne comptait vraiment pas le ménager, il l'avait tout de même largement énervé avant l'acte et les souvenirs de ses géniteurs restaient présents dans son esprit. Il retira ses doigts sous les grognements frustrés d'Harry.

Il adorait faire languir.

Il se positionna lestement contre l'entrée de son homme qu'il caressa de son sexe durci d'où s'écoulait déjà le fluide séminal. Un vague de plaisir le saisit quand il fit mine de pénétrer l'intimité brûlante et étroite qui lui appartenait désormais. Il entendit un grognement d'impatience puis, d'un violent coup de rein, il pénétra dans cet antre chaud et étroit dans un hurlement de plaisir. Il entendit Harry crier également sous le coup de la surprise et du plaisir tandis qu'il amorçait déjà de violents coups de rein qui touchèrent du premier coup la prostate de son amour qui se cambra en hurlant dans ses bras. Si on lui avait dis quelques mois plus tôt qu'il ferait hurler Harry Potter de plaisir il n'y aurait pas cru une seule seconde et aurait sévèrement puni celui qui avait proféré ces paroles. Il sentit les ongles de son ange noir griffer son dos ce qui l'excita considérablement.

Les jambes de l'Elu se resserrèrent brusquement autour de lui, l'emprisonnant dans un cocon de chaleur possessif.

Jouissif.

Il observa le corps alangui sous lui, qui se cambrait et gémissait violemment à chacune de ses poussées. Il adorait le voir ainsi abandonné, lui appartenant corps et âme. Il aimait sentir ses bourses claquer contre les fesses fermes de son amour et son pénis frotter contre ses abdominaux musclés. Il était à lui autant qu'il lui appartenait désormais.

Harry se cambrait avec joie tout en gémissant violemment à chaque coup de buttoir donnés avec force par son amour qui soupirait et criait au-dessus de lui. Il sentait la sueur recouvrir son corps, tout comme les mains du brun, qui caressait et griffait son torse avant de revenir s'accrocher fortement à ses hanches, qu'il attirait avec force vers lui afin d'accentuer la pénétration.

Il hurlait de plaisir et se sentait tous proche de la délivrance. Severus dut le sentir car il saisit son sexe tendu afin de le branler durement au même rythme que ses coups de reins. Il se cambra plus encore tout en fourrant ses mains dans les cheveux de son anciennement, détesté maître de Potion qui avait placé sa tête dans son cou. Il adorait sentir tout le corps de son professeur l'écraser et se presser contre lui. Il se sentait en sécurité, protégé.

Son maître accéléra le rythme de ses gestes. Harry se sentit proche de la délivrance, il poussa légèrement le visage de Snape pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux lors de la jouissance. Au moment même ou ses yeux croisèrent ceux semblable à deux merveilleux onyx, il se crispa brutalement dans un cri silencieux et éjacula violemment dans la main et contre le torse de son tourmenteur qui redoubla d'ardeur.

Severus observa son élève jouir avec délectation. Il le sentit se tendre par saccades autour de lui ce qui le fit accentuer brutalement ses coups de buttoir dans le Survivant-Qui-Etait-Heureux-D'Avoir-Survécu. Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour éjaculer violemment à son tour au plus profond de son amant qui l'observait un air comblé sur le visage. Severus se laissa tomber sur son compagnon, la respiration haletante et le corps parcouru de divins frissons et tremblements dus à son récent orgasme dévastateur. Il sentit Harry caresser doucement son dos et embrasser tendrement son cou. Il ne bougea pas, voulant profiter de cet instant d'infinie tendresse qu'il sentait pour lui et son jeune élève. Il lui murmura alors, toute trace de mépris ayant délaissé sa voix : « - Tout va bien Potter ?

- O… Oui…, lui répondit son amant dans un souffle, les joues entièrement rougis par le plaisir et la respiration encore haletante. Dite-moi professeur… »

Severus venait de se retirer de son amant et celui-ci laissa échapper un gémissement plaintif avant de se reposer entièrement contre la table dont la fraîcheur lui remettait peu à peu les idées en place. Ses fantasmes les plus fous qu'il pensait irréalisable avait été comblé, et largement ! Jamais encore il n'avait ressenti autant de jouissance, autant de bien-être qu'à ce moment-là.

« - Cela veut dire que vous m'aimez donc… » . Harry se sentait comblé, jamais il n'avait été aussi heureux et il se dit que désormais, tout irait mieux.

« - Ne m'en demandez pas trop non plus Potter, souffla Snape contre son oreille, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres. »

**Fin**


End file.
